Révélation un soir d'Halloween
by Jyuune-chan
Summary: Une fête est organisée au Seireitei pour Halloween...   Les capitaines et hauts gradés y assistent avec les "ryokas"...  Ichi distribue les costumes... Tout le monde ne va pas être satisfait... Et pourtant, ça va en aider deux dans leur projets personnels


Salut à toutes et à tous.

Voici un chapitre spécial d'Halloween!

Bon je vous préviens tout de suite,

Je trouve qu'il est pas top top, qu'il part un peu dans tous les sens...

Mais bon, quitte à l'avoir fait, autant le publier!

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient... Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo!

Bonne Lecture!

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Chapitre spécial Halloween.**

Aujourd'hui, le 31 octobre, tout le Seireitei était en ébullition. Le Sotaisho avait décidé de faire une fête sur le système du déguisement… Ichigo avait donné l'idée de Halloween et le Sotaisho, après mûre réflexion lui donna raison… Ils allaient tous devoir se déguiser selon ce que le jeune rouquin avait décidé… Alors la distribution des rôles avait été très simple… Le prime abord pour chacun avait payé…

Les shinigamis arrivaient au fur et à mesure dans la salle des fêtes.

Ichigo était à la réception. Il vit quelqu'un arriver qu'il identifia immédiatement.

_ Oh bonsoir Komamura-san. Votre costume est magnifique.

_Merci beaucoup, j'ai demandé à Ayasegawa san de me le faire sur mesure, il est très doué.

_Oui, c'est lui et Ishida qui les ont tous créés. En tout cas, votre costume de Superman est vraiment top class' !

_Merci beaucoup.

Ichigo lui donna son laisser passer et il put entrer dans la pièce. Yoruichi, habillée en Catwomen arriva prêter main forte à notre citrouille d'Halloween.

Yamamoto était en tenue de bonze et avec lui, plusieurs capitaines étaient déjà entrés. Parmi eux, une Maya l'abeille, alias Soi Fon, costume choisi par Yoruichi, Unohana, en wonder-women, notre Superman, Komamura, Shunsui était déguisé en Fantôme, celui du Fantôme de l'Opéra, Toshiro avait revêtu un costume de power rangers, le rose s'il vous plait ! Kenpachi avait mis une tenue de Pirate, Kurotsushi avait lui une tenue de sphinx. Manquait donc à l'appel nos chers capitaines de la sixième et la treizième division… Tout les vices capitaines étaient déjà là. Faisons une liste, nous y verrons plus clair :

Sasakibe : Dandy anglais

Omaeda : en porc

Izuru : en zombie

Kotetsu : en lutin malfaisant.

Momo : en Bloody merry.

Renji en loup garou.

Iba en boucher fou.

Nanao en rat de bibliothèque

Hisagi en momie laissant voir ses muscles saillants.

Matsumoto en succube.

Yachiru en petite diablesse

Nemu en cobaye

Kotetsu et Kotsubaki en siamois.

Voilà, tout le monde avait revêtu sa tenue avec plus ou moins d'appréhension… Mais un des capitaine ne voulait absolument pas enfiler la sienne… Et on comprenait pourquoi quand on voyait la tenue….

_Mais capitaine, c'est juste pour une seule soirée… regardez, je suis bien en sorcière moi… Et la tenue est bien plus que « aérée »… Vous comprenez bien que cela me gêne d'y aller non ? Mais vous ça va vous êtes bien habillé !

_BIEN HABILLE ? Rukia ! Regarde cette tenue ! Non ! C'est définitif, je n'irais pas à cette soirée et tant pis si ma réputation en pâtie !

_Nii-sama ne voulait pas non plus y aller et pourtant j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'y aller… Allez y, s'il vous plait. Faites le pour le soutenir, il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à supporter cette épreuve pour ses nerfs…

_… Bon bon, très bien… je vais… Je vais y aller !

_Merci Taisho ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous attend à la soirée alors !

_Oui…

La jeune fille sortit rapidement et rayonnante… Par contre, le capitaine Ukitake était habité par de sombres pensées en voyant son déguisement… Il maudissait Ichigo pour lui avoir laissé le lot « surprise »…. Tout ça parce qu'il était super sympa d'après lui…. Non mais sans dec ?

Ichigo qui avait changé de tenue, et maintenant était vêtu et maquillé comme Frankenstein, tenait la réception avec une Rukia qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Il éternua.

_Ça c'est Nii-sama ou Ukitake Taisho qui pense à toi…

_Ouais… t'as réussi à les convaincre ?

_Oui, Nii-sama est facilement manipulable, tout comme Taisho… mais il faut être fin…

_Oui, je comprend…

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure passée devant son costume, Byakuya se décida à l'enfiler. Il en était aux prothèses dentaires lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

Une servante venait lui demander s'il comptait se rendre à la fête, et lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi vêtu, elle resta sans voix.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda –t-il en toisant sa servante.

_Et bien, ma question est bien superflue maintenant que je vous vois…. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

_Oui, comment met-on ceci ? Rukia m'a dit qu'il fallait se les poser sur l'œil mais….

_Attendez, vous devez le faire seul ceci… si vous voulez, je peux vous le montrer, je dois m'en mettre aussi, sinon je suis totalement incapable de faire quoique se soit.

_Bien.

Byakuya la laissa entrer dans la pièce et observa ses gestes avec précaution. Il fit de même et se regarda après avoir apposé les lentilles sur ses yeux…. Il se trouva… assez séduisant mais aussi effrayant, il essaya un de ses fameux regards glacials, et il réussi à s'impressionner grandement…

_Ce costume vous sied à merveille Kuchiki sama.

_…oui, je trouve qu'il convient assez bien à mon statut… après tout tous les deux, nous sommes nobles et chefs de clan, et nous avons vécu de multiples choses assez similaires…

Il pensa à Hisana. Puis, il se passa la cape et la servante lui retoucha rapidement sa tenue. Il était splendide.

Le grand Kuchiki partit alors rapidement vers le lieu de la fête.

De son côté, Jyuushiro était en train d'enfiler sa tenue. Il demanda de l'aide à une de ses sœurs qu'il avait appelé en urgence.

_Jyuushiro, pourquoi as-tu choisi cette…

_Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi Miako ! C'est ce crétin d'Ichigo qui me l'a donnée !

_Bon, de toutes façon, le mal est fait… alors attend, on va roulr ses chaussetes en boules et on va les mettre là. Voilà, parfait. Maintenant, il faut que tu passes ça. Voilà, attention je vais serrer.

_Aïe ! Pas trop ! Je suis un homme, je ne suis pas formé pour porter ça !

_Ben quand on veut on peut !

_Mais justement je ne veux pas !

_T'a pas le choix petit frère. Maintenant enfile ça ! parfait, attend, j'arrange un peu. Bien ! Et maintenant, séance coiffure et maquillage…

Jyuushiro était en train de maudire Ichigo et cette soirée. Une fois le travail de sa sœur terminé, il fila rapidement vers la fête, plus vite il y serait, plus vite il en serait partit… plusieurs shinigamis le croisèrent, mais aucun ne le reconnu de suite. Au final, la situation l'amusait pas mal.

Il arriva à la salle des fêtes et vit quelqu'un juste devant lui.

Ichigo eut quelques spasmes de terreur, une seule personne arrivait à lui faire ça… Donc le type avec cette longue cape et ses talons hauts était Byakuya Kuchiki… Ichigo vit la délivrance arriver en la personne de Jyuushiro.

_Ah ! Ukitake san ! Vous êtes venu !

Byakuya se retourna et vit son ancien Taisho habillé d'une robe fluide et blanche, il avait les cheveux remontés et tressés à certains endroits. Le maquillage était saisissant, une vraie poupée, on ne pouvait que douter de l'identité de la personne, et même de son sexe. Miako avait fait des merveilles. Le capitaine de la treizième division avait la chance de ne pas avoir une pilosité très développée et donc, il n'ya avait eu nul besoin de l'épiler ou de le raser. Par-dessus des mitaines immaculées, il portait un voile blanc qui lui tombait dans le dos. Sa robe flottait au grès de la brise et son haut, un sublime corset avec des perles, révélait une poitrine factice… d'où les paires de chaussettes…

Jyuushiro vit Byakuya en tenue de noble vampire, il était la réincarnation de Dracula…. Ses longs cheveux avaient étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse avec un lien noir, des canines ressortaient de ses lèvres qui avaient été rougies pour donner un effet scénique selon Rukia. Sa tenue, entièrement noire brodée de rouge écarlate lui saillait parfaitement. Ses bottes en cuir noir lui montaient jusqu'à la mi-mollet et elles étaient à talons haut de plus de cinq centimètre. Jyuushiro se demanda comment il faisait pour marcher aussi élégamment avec de telles chaussures… lui, en bon esprit de jeune mariée décédée juste avant son mariage, il n'avait pas de chaussures… les esprits n'en ont pas besoin…

Byakuya était tout aussi soufflé que Jyuushiro par la tenue que l'autre revêtait… il le trouvait sublime.

_Ukitake Taisho ? C'est bien vous ?

_Oui, tu es très beau Byakuya… Et ses yeux… le rouge écarlate te va magnifiquement bien….

_Merci. Il fallait un effet scénique selon Rukia…

_Aaah… Rukia… Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de passer à la moulinette…

_Oui, je crois aussi… Acceptes tu mon invitation d'entrer à mon bras ? Belle mariée ?

_Pourquoi pas, Prince de la Nuit ?

Les deux se sourirent… Finalement, ils allaient peut-être bien s'amuser à cette soirée…

La porte était fermée et à battant… pour une soirée exceptionnelle, il fallait une entrée exceptionnelle…

Byakuya avança sa main droit devant lui bien à plat face à la porte.

_Tu ne vas pas…

_Je vais me gêner… on ne se moque pas d'un Kuchiki sans conséquence…

_Olala… Remarque, cela nous va assez bien… Le maitre de la nuit et la jeune mariée délaissée par son amant… Craignez la fureur des morts vivants !

Jyuushiro fit le même mouvement que Byakuya et tout deux prononcèrent leur propre formule.

_Hado trente et un ! **Shakkaho** ! fit Byakuya.

_Hado trente trois ! **Sokkatsui** ! murmura Jyuushiro.

Les deux déflagrations furent projetées sur les protes créant ainsi un appel d'air et une fumée qui laissa entrevoir aux gens à l'intérieur deux silhouettes indistinctes. Les deux capitaines étaient assez fiers d'eux. Leurs voiles et capes voletaient librement autour d'eux créant une l'effet voulu par les deux capitaines.

Ichigo arriva en boitillant et en prenant une voix sortie d'outre tombe il cria :

__**Tremblez ! Pauvres de vous ! Notre couple de morts vivants est arrivé ! Le maitre va pénétrer en ses lieux ! Mouahahahaha !**_

Et comme s'ils l'avaient répétés, Byakuya prit sa cape et il s'entoura avec celle-ci. La fumée se dissipa et tous virent les deux capitaines bras dessus bras dessous entrer dans la pièce. Le silence complet régnait dans celle-ci. Puis, Renji eut une idée lumineuse.

_**_ !**_

Ichigo se mit aux platines et passa Thriller de Mickael Jackson.

Avec Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku et Yumichika, ils commencèrent à faire la chorégraphie. Puis, Zaraki se joint à eux, puis, Byakuya et Jyuushiro se regardèrent et après avoir enregistré les pas, ils rejoignirent la troupe. Tous restèrent soufflés en voyant les deux capitaine danser. Personne n'aurait soupçonné que les deux shinigamis savaient danser et encore moins qu'ils le feraient en public.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la danse s'arrêta et tous rirent.

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencée jusqu'au moment où plusieurs shinigamis arrivèrent, non gradés pour voir s'il y avait une petite place pour eux. Ceux-ci avaient déjà bien entamé la soirée avec l'aide d'alcool forts… Lorsqu'ils virent de dos, Jyuushiro, assis auprès de Shunsui et de Byakuya qui discutaient tranquillement autour d'un verre de saké, ils ne purent s'empêcher de vouloir draguer la superbe jeune femme une fois l'accès donné…

Ils s'approchèrent des trois capitaines et le chef de la bande demanda avec plus ou moins de finesse une danse à notre esprit du soir.

_'Scusez Capitaines mais est-ce qu'on peut vous emprunter votre belle demoiselle pour une danse chacun ?

_…

_Demandez le directement à votre interlocutrice…

Jyuushiro se tourna vers eux avec un sourire charmeur. Byakuya était sans voix en voyant son ancien capitaine s'amuser comme un fou à se travestir.

_Alors Mam'zelle, vous nous accordez une danse ?

_Il faudrait tout d'abord que vous soyez déguisé Messieurs pour que je cède à votre avance…

Jyuushiro avait modifié sa voix à la perfection. Elle pouvait passer très facilement pour celle c'une femme avec le bruit ambiant.

_Bon, ok, alors, on va se déguiser en homme de Cro-Magnon…

Les shinigamis déchirèrent le haut et un peu du bas de leurs uniformes… niveau pilosité, ils étaient bien de Cro-Magnon, et le mental n'était vraiment pas loin… des types de la onzième…

Shunsui et Byakuya regardèrent le petit manège avec un œil quelque peu inquiet.

_Hey ! Jyuu-chan , si t'as pas envie de…

_Laisse faire Shunsui…. On va bien rigoler quand ils vont voir le poteau rose…

Jyuushiro fut enlevé par le chef de bande et ils entamèrent une danse assez rythmée. Byakuya regarda les types se frotter à Jyuushiro d'un très mauvais œil… de quel droit se permettaient-ils de se lover contre Sa belle mariée ? puis, la danse changea et un slow prit le relais. Le chef de meute prit Jyuushiro dans ses bras et plaqua sa main sur ses fesses. Jyuushiro, en sentant se contact fort peu agréable, avança vers l'avant et son bassin buta contre celui de son… partenaire dirons nous…

_C'est qu'elle en veut la Mam'zelle… Allez viens on va faire un tour !

Jyuushiro sentant que la plaisanterie commençait à mal tourner se dégagea de l'étreinte du grand poilu. Celui-ci le rattrapa assez facilement.

Byakuya voyait la scène de loin et une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Son reiatsu fit voleter sa cape et des mèches de ses cheveux. Shunsui commençait à se lever pour essayer de régler le problème auquel personne ne prêtait attention vu que le ¾ de la salle était torché… ou occupé à discuter, et avec la musique, on n'entendait pas vraiment les conversations…

_Bouges pas Bya, je vais…

Trop tard, le capitaine Kuchiki venait de faire un shunpo jusqu'au shinigami qui tenait de sa poigne le poignet meurtri de Jyuushiro. Byakuya saisi le bras de l'agresseur et le lui retourna en arrière, lui faisant ainsi lâcher prise.

_Mais putain ! Qu'est ce que ?

_Tu le lâches immédiatement. Suis-je assez clair ?

Les lentilles du capitaine n'étaient pas la seule chose qui donnait des frissons face à son visage. Ses traits s'étaient littéralement faits plus sauvages, plus agressifs. Les canines donnaient un effet terrifiant avec les yeux rouges qui ressortaient dans la nuit…

Un grand silence dans la pièce régna, la musique fut coupée comme par enchantement et tout le monde porta son attention sur le trio.

_Bordel, mais capitaine Kuchiki… On fait que s'amuser avec elle…

_D'un avis extérieur cela ne ressemblait pas à un jeu… De plus… permets moi de te dire une chose, refait ceci une seule fois, et je te jure que je m'occupe de ton cas personnellement. Le capitaine Zaraki n'aura rien à redire là-dessus… C'est bien clair ?

_T'inquiète pas, les types comme lui, j'me passerais bien d'les avoir à la division… Ah ouais ! autre chose… Tu sais qui c'est que tu viens de palucher et de traiter limite de salope quand il a eut un réflexe ?

Le shinigami devint vert de peur en voyant son capitaine s'approcher de lui…

_N….Non Za… Zaraki Taisho…

_Ben fais marcher ta cervelle et regarde. Ici ya que des vices-capitaines et des capitaines, sauf exception…. Alors réfléchis qui est celui qui manque…

_….

Le type calcula et remarqua l'absence du capitaine Ukitake… il percuta alors immédiatement qui il avait à ses côtés…

_C'est une blague c'est ça. Me dites pas que j'ai essayé de draguer le cap'taine Ukitake ? Il est absent pasqu'il est malade c'est ça ?

_Je me portais très bien jusqu'à maintenant… J'ai la nausée actuellement et une folle envie de te coller mon poing dans la figure…

_Te retiens pas Jyuu-chan ! hurla le capitaine de la huitième.

_Pour une fois, Kyoraku Taisho a raison… approuva Byakuya.

_Putain mais vous avez joué avec moi…

_Qui a été assez con pour venir tout gâcher. Tu t'es foutu dans la merde tout seul… Alors maintenant, toi et ta clique vous allez dégager vitre fait et demain j'veux vous voir disparaitre vite fait bien fait d'ma division. Clair ?

_Oui, capitaine….

_Allez dehors !

Byakuya raccompagna gentiment _en tordant le poignet au maximum qu'il le pouvait_ le fauteur de trouble et le jeta dehors après lui avoir glissé quelques mots à l'oreille :

_Il est à moi.

Ichigo condamna l'accès à la pièce après que Byakuya soit à nouveau rentré dans la salle des fêtes.

La fête reprit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Jyuushiro décide de rentrer chez lui, il était fatigué et avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool. Byakuya proposa de l'accompagner. Celui-ci accepta.

Le couple de la soirée rentra bras dessus bras dessous. Jyuushiro, fatigué et dégelé par les vapeurs d'alcool posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Byakuya.

_Merci pour tout à l'heure… Je sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti sans ton intervention.

_Shunsui allait réagir…

_Oui, mais je suis content que se soit toi qui l'ai fait, comme je suis content que tu me raccompagnes…

_Ah bon et pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu es à moi ce soir… Comme je suis à toi… Beau Prince.

Byakuya eut un léger mouvement de recul, puis un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres encore teintées de rouge à lèvre.

Se rappelant soudainement d'un détail attribué à son rôle, il posa sa main sur le cou de Jyuushiro et lui administra un baiser juste au niveau de la jugulaire. Il y laissa une marque de rouge à lèvre et une autre qui durera un peu plus longtemps…

Le lendemain matin, le noble quitta les appartements de sa « belle mariée » heureux d'être enfin sortit de la liste des célibataire et d'être avec celui qui occupait ses rêves depuis un bon moment déjà… Son plan « soyons parfait en toutes circonstances » avait parfaitement fonctionné… Il était même très fier de son petit cadeau empoisonné à son amant officiel maintenant…

Le capitaine de la treizième division se réveilla, satisfait de lui-même… son plan « Rendons le prince jaloux, et manipulons le avec précaution » avait fonctionné à merveille… maintenant, il était avec celui pour qui il se forçait à se battre tous les jours contre sa maladie. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu d'être marqué par son ange déchu pile poil au beau milieu de son cou… Par un magnifique suçon… Et lui qui n'avait pas d'écharpe !

_Finalement, cette fête n'était pas si mal… J'ai bien fait d'y aller… pensa Jyuushiro en appliquant le restant de fond de teint sur la marque…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Et voilà mon chapitre spécial Halloween!

Qu'en avez vous pensé?


End file.
